Seikatsu
by Ayilyin Rose
Summary: (Modern AU.) It is a simple story. It is the Life of Sakura. Her adventures involves cross-dressing, odd friends, embarrassing incidents, boyfriends/girlfriends, family and...lemons. Fruit of course! (Rated M for many things but no lemons. It won't happen. It just won't!)
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors.**_

_**Modern AU. Several characters may be OOC. It should be normal. Maybe.**_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: **_**The Beginning**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

Sakura Haruno wanted to enjoy her Sunday, alone. Sleep until it is pass morning and noon and wake up in the evening then eat breakfast in front of the TV. Followed by going to the store and buying some sweets then come back home, grab her lawn chair and sit near her pool and stare at the sunset soon to be stars—thinking about what she is doing with her life.

Everyone does it…._everyone._

Sakura had her plans cut short, very short, dark short, and she was not pleased. She was sleeping soundly in her nice little bed with a bunch of blanket as her heater was turned off or rather it was broken. Bundled up and several pillows, it was like a big old lump and it seem like there was a bunch of bodies underneath but there was only one small figure. Her house is fairly large, two story, four bedrooms, one bathroom and a bedroom with a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room medium-sized.

She woke up to loud pounding against her front door. She covered her ears with the pillows until she heard a door smash open. Her vase broke against the floor and she sighed into the bed. Footsteps were heard loudly as they went up the stairs.

'It's not even six yet! I want to sleep some more' she thought to herself as she completely wrapped herself in the blankets. The door was kicked open and a loud voice announced their arrival.

"Forehead! I'm here, you know what day it is!" Sakura sighed as she buried herself into the cocoon she made. "Ino-pig, go away. The sun is not up and I am dead tired" Sakura mumbled through the sheets. Ino Yamanaka is Sakura's childhood best friend since the baby years. They were taken care of by different people but their guardian were friends with each other so it worked out in a way, as they were both surrounded by two other boys known as their brothers. Ino is the girly girl of the two, boy crazy and will not listen to others if it isn't what she likes or concerns her.

Sakura was not pleased as Ino tends to be forceful to get her way. Sakura wonders why she puts up with her. No idea comes to mind as she forcibly dragged down the stairs which did not hurt as she is wrapped thickly with blankets. Ino wasn't strong but she can definitely dragged a five feet girl to her car because they are going on a trip to the larger city. Konoha is a small city like Phoenix and they are headed to a big city like New York City. Ino will not leave her best friend behind, why? Sakura still had no idea

"Why so early?" Sakura complained as Ino opened the back door and lift her into the back seat as Sakura remained immobile. Ino rolled her eyes at her friend as she shut the door. She got into the car and turned it on. Sakura peeked out from the top and saw that it was barely five o'clock and sighed. "Just sleep, we should be there in two hours. It isn't that long, o wicked witch of the east"

"West"

"Not in this story"

Sakura didn't bother to continue to talk and decided to sleep for the rest of the way. 'For I know, it could be a big nightmare' Sakura thought to herself as she slowly went back into the cocoon.

**_Two Hours Later- 8 A.M Titan City_**

Sakura woke up to the bright sun which she tried to block with her blanket. Ino open the back door on the right. She put her hands on her hips as she stared at Sakura who would not leave the blankets. Sakura looked out at her and turned to her side.

"I'm still in a bad nightmare, I just need to wake up"

"Sakura, let's go" Ino shut the door then went on the other side and pulled Sakura out. Sakura couldn't get her arms out in time to grab onto the seat before she ended up on the road. Sakura sighed inside and looked at Ino who sort of blocked out the sun.

"I'm still in a living nightmare"

Sakura could only mumble before she was forced to get up with the help of Ino. She took off the ten layers of blankets but one layer. She had a long blanket which covered her entire body. She wrapped herself completely and put on her black slippers that Ino remember to grab. Sakura was forced to walk behind Ino who had to push her along to get a head start. The blanket formed a hood that hide her face through the darkness. Sakura was able to block the sun.

Sakura kept the blanket as they would be inside a building. People gave her strange looks but she didn't care and apparently Ino didn't either. Sakura had to follow Ino as they went to multiple stores where Sakura was forced to stand in the corner as she felt blinded by the bright colors. The cashiers wondered if they should check Sakura but they didn't when Sakura gave off a dark aura which made her unapproachable. They spent the next couple of hours shopping on one side, of course.

**_Noon- 12 P.M Food Court_**

Ino sat at a table with Sakura who glared at for the longest time. They got looks and Sakura clutched onto her blanket even tighter.

'I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna-'

"Forehead!" Ino almost shouted and got Sakura attention. "What?" Sakura asked tired as she scanned the area, looking for ways to escape without Ino interfering. "Can you take off your blanket?" she asked as she is tired of seeing the black glob who follows her. She plopped her hand onto the table and set her chin in her palm staring at Sakura. "Once I am home and I receive cake for a well done job" Sakura bluntly said as she stared at Ino who could only sigh at her best friend.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Drop off at a bookstore for the rest of our shopping spree"

"No"

**0o0o_o0o0**

"I bet I can get her number before you"

"Hah, _you_ of all people. You have never date a girl much less talked to"

"Chi, brat, shows how much you know"

"At least _I_ was able to date the girl I liked instead of completely being stuck in the friend zone!"

"If you're so great, ya brat, why don't you ask her out?"

"Watch and learn, old man"

Black haired sixteen year old boy watched his friend and senpai argued about going up to cute girl and getting her number. They would never call her but it is like a game to them.

His name is Eren Yeager, clueless and dragged to places that he has never been and does not understand. His friend, about the same age as him, Jean Kirsten, a playboy type of guy who loves to go from girl to girl. Dumper and never a dumpee and he holds no respect for his senpai as it shown rather bluntly. His senpai who Jean is arguing with, Oluo Bolo, he is the one person that flirts with girls but never dated one, more like he flirts with them to make one girl jealous, or tries to. Eren watched, they were staring at a platinum blonde haired girl who wore a thigh-length black skirt, a V-necked pink shirt and white high heels. She held several bags in her arms and she strutted her way to her current table.

They were trying to decide whom would go ask the girl out or hit on her. One is enough and the other could watch the other possibly fail. There were two other males at the table, a stern mature blonde and a black haired grumpy like male. Erwin Smith, blonde, and Levi Ackerman, they were watching the scene in front of them. They didn't care for blondes. It did not interest them a single bit. They came to the mall to go to their own separate stores but their lovely friends decide to drag them around a little longer, hours longer.

"Levi, do you believe that they won't realize that we aren't here and walk away?"

"Their idiots but not that stupid. We are the ones who drove them here. There would be a complete line of panic."

Erwin shook his head then his eye caught a blob. Strange figure out of the corner of his eye. He was fixated on it and he realized that it was following the blonde and sat the same table. They all stopped talking and stared at the blob.

"What is that?"

"Is it a guy?"

"A girl?"

"No idea" Eren finished and sipped his drink. They were so busy looking at the glob that they didn't realize that they were leaving. Their chance was gone. However they were walking right past them.

"I swear, what can I do to get you out of your cocoon?"

"Nothing until I am home in my bed with cake as I laze around"

"Of course"

Ino talked to Sakura who was not in the mood to talk at all and rather irritated. She was warm inside and want to feel the cool breeze. Her blanket got caught of Jean's chair then she fell back onto the third blonde's lap, Erwin. "Great, great, this is why I hate crowds. Look Ino! Look at this!" Sakura shouted at Ino who sweat dropped, she thought Sakura was gesturing to the fact Sakura was sitting on some random guy's lap. "Um sorry" Ino was unsure but she apologize. "This is soda, Ino, soda, it stains and now my blanket will smell like…Coca-Cola!" Sakura smelled the drink, wrinkled her nose in disgust and told Ino who sighed. 'She gets mad about that of all things'

Sakura fumed, her blanket was ruined and she was unaware of the guy who was being used as a chair. Sakura sighed then took off the blanket, she wore a black V-necked shirt and black cargo pants, baggy and stretched out. "Man, it's stuffy in here" Sakura looked over, across the table and saw Eren.

"Oh yeah, it's the Yeager boy. En-chan! I want the food" Sakura reached across the table and grabbed Eren's pizza. "Ino-pig over here wouldn't feed me saying I needed to take off my blanket to eat. People these days. This is the reason why I refuse to leave home but no, I am forced out of my bed at five o'clock in the morning! I have better things to do with my life, I'll have you know. It involves lazing around, eating cake, and watching cartoons" Sakura proudly announced and resume with her food which was stolen.

"Boy, do you know her?" Levi asked as he slapped her hand away from his plate of food. Sakura was persistent in taking food and continue no matter how many times Levi glare at her. The glare intensified as she continue to nick at Levi's food.

"Yeah, her father knows my father. Also I only remember her because she managed to eat nearly twenty bowls of ramen" Eren remembered when he came over only to see Sakura finishing up her last bowl and stared in awe. Ino stared at her friend and sighed. "Come on Sakura" Ino grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her away. Sakura managed to grab Jean's burger and walked away, Ino walked away with her bags red in the face. 'I should've fed her before we got here, then again, I would have missed the sale' Ino felt conflicted but in the end, she was satisfied with her choice.

Sakura had her blanket stained with soda with her and continue eating the burger. Sakura was still hungry, she thought as she stared at the roof, and saw the stores go by. She knew that they were heading to the Victoria Secret and Sakura wonder if she could run away. Sakura pulled out another burger then spit it out, "Ew, onions. Shorty is into weird food" Sakura said as she picked out the onions from the burger then continue eating it, satisfied.

Sakura escaped within seconds before they entered the store. Sakura sat on a bench and she got a churro with the ten dollars that she took from Ino.

**0o0o_o0o0**

**_Back with the guys_**

"She took my burger"

"….I'll buy another for you"

"Good"

**0o0o_o0o0**

**_3:00 P.M Afternoon- Titan City- Sunday_**

"Are we done?"

"No"

"Can we leave?"

"No"

"Is it time to go?"

"No!"

"I'm hungry, let's leave"

"….no"

Ino had to deal with Sakura's complaints throughout her shopping. They finally arrived back to the car where Sakura laid in the back basking in the cool air. "Finally, we can go home" Sakura seemed happy as she tried to soak in the cold air. "Not exactly" Sakura sat up straight in a blink of an eye. "What now? Can't I go home now? I have entertain you enough. You ruined my blanket too!" She pouted, Ino pushed her head down so she could have a clear view behind them to back out. "Just one more place, that is all" Sakura sighed as she stared at the bottom of the car.

They left the mall parking lot then drove off to an unknown area to Sakura. Sakura peeked out of the window like a dog since the window was down. "Sakura, if you fall out again. I won't turn back for you" Sakura scoffed then fall out, almost. If she hadn't use her feet to grab ahold of the top of the seat, she would have fell out. "Idiot" Ino mumbled as she slowed down for the red stoplight ahead and Sakura pulled herself back into the car.

Sakura eventually fell back into a nap.

**_3:34 P.M Titan City_**

Sakura yawned when she was poked by Ino with a pen. Sakura looked around, tears stung her eyes making her rub them. "Oi, I'll treat you" Ino mumbled, Sakura lite up like a lightbulb when she saw the cake buffet.

"Ino-pig's is going to be broke!" Sakura shouted jumping out the window despite the fact she could open the car door as easily as a child could. Ino sweat dropped, I won't be broke more like, this is the first and last time, I'll ever be allow to enter here" she sighed knowing Sakura as the person she is, a glutton.

**_11:00 P.M Konoha- Sakura's Home_**

Sakura threw herself into the house through the door. Ino dropped her off no more than an hour ago. Reaching the door was the easy part but trying to get the key into the door took a whole fifty minutes. Sakura used her leg to close the door shut. "I hate shopping. I guess the floor is my bed for tonight"

Sakura went to sleep within a couple seconds. The floor was cold but she did not care.

She wished she had normal friends.

However, this is the beginning of her lovely story.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimyona yujin ni kakoma rete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_Ja ne~!_


	2. Five Poor Wealthy Men

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors.**_

**_Modern AU. Several characters may be OOC. It should be normal. Maybe._**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Five Poor Wealthy Men**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**(Previously)**

_Sakura threw herself into the house through the door. Ino dropped her off no more than an hour ago. Reaching the door was the easy part but trying to get the key into the door took a whole fifty minutes. Sakura used her leg to close the door shut. "I hate shopping. I guess the floor is my bed for tonight"_

_Sakura went to sleep within a couple seconds. The floor was cold but she did not care._

_She wished she had normal friends._

_However, this is the beginning of her lovely story._

**(Currently)**

"Sakura"

"Sakura-kun?"

"...she won't wake up..."

"...where's the cup of water I asked for?"

"She's gonna be mad"

"Eh! She's always mad"

"...why are you hiding behind the couch?"

"Taking cover"

"Here you go"

Water was filled into a large cup and made sure it was completely cold. Cup of cold water was handed to the person crouching near Sakura. The one behind the couch looked prepared for war or furniture flying through the air.

"Alrighty. Yo! Forehead, wake up!"

_Splash!_

Complete and utter silence claimed the air. They expected a shout from her. Instead, Sakura's hair cling to the side of her face. A light snore came from Sakura then she turned onto her stomach. They were totally ignored.

"Damn, her force is impenetrable"

"...sounds dirty when you phrase it like that..."

"...Ah shut it"

A small sizzling was heard in the kitchen and the sweet smell of bacon began to fill the air. Sakura magically appeared at the dining table.

"Wrong hole, fool!"

"Now who's the dirty one?"

Sakura soon realized that the outside is dark.

"Ino, I am not going shopping again! Tenten, Temari, I thought you loved me. How could you forsaken me?!" Sakura cried to the two people who stood near the door way.

…

Tenten Kurosaki, 5'4, brown hair in two buns, wears chinese-like clothing, B-cup and has a lean body, she is rather petite for someone who practices martial arts. Although, she focuses purely in weapons. It is a bit of her thing. Another reason that she is unable to get a boyfriend. Who wants a girlfriend who is sadistic-like and likes weapons? There would be kinky intimate moments. If you know what I am talking about.  
…

Temari Sabaku, busty blonde, 5'7, and keeps her hair in four spiked ponytails. The insane one. She can turn a simple trip to the store to running away from flying bullets then jump out of two stories. She carries a small fan which comes in handy sometimes. Sakura loves to use it when it's hot out.

Nonetheless, she is the badass who can kick your ass if you so much as make Hinata tear up.

…

"Hinata-chan! Whhhhhhhhy? Also can I have an omeleeeeeet with thaaaaaaat?" Sakura whined like a 5 year old. Hinata nodded.

…

Hinata Hyuga, violet haired, busty, 5'4, and has bangs since childhood. Hinata is the mother of them all. She is patient (because of Ino), mature (because of Sakura), reasonable (because of Tenten), and well-composed (because of Temari).

…

"Oi forehead, its 6:00 in the evening! Where have you been at?" Ino shouted at Sakura mildly annoyed with her. Sakura is slow to wake up and tends to be short-tempered. "Sleeping. It called having no life" Sakura exclaimed but perked up at the plate of food set before her.

"That's just sad"

"To you yeah! But to me, it's the best feeling ever! Its equivalent to sleeping with two hot guys"

"...I see your point but you missed school. And guess what? I got this hot guy's number!"

"No you didn't. He recognized you and you wouldn't give him Sakura's number so he gave you his to give to her for some reason!" Temari shook her head recalling the moment.

…

They were at high school. A new guy or new guys, shared the same homeroom as the girls. A short stack recognized the blonde his friends were fighting about. He walked up and asked about a pinky. The said pinky was at home sleeping, as told by Ino. He asked for the said pinky's number but Ino responded.

"She has one but she hardly uses it. If you call her from any reason but food and feeding her. She'll instantly hang up and take out the battery" Ino replied smoothly as certain thoughts went through her mind. Dirty thoughts, no need to elaborate on it.

He had an annoyed look. He gave his number to her to give to said pinky. He'll have her call him instead. It's about food, apparently.

…

"I still have his number though"

Temari left it at that.

Sakura...

Sakura wasn't listening at all. She moved onto dessert like it was no one's business. "Nonetheless, be at school tomorrow or no food!" Ino dragged Hinata with her, who barely managed to put the plate of dessert down.

They left Sakura alone afterwards and Sakura ended up sleeping again—this time in her room on her bed.

**_Next day (Monday) 7:38 A.M Cafeteria _**

"So who are you again?" Sakura asked bluntly to the group of guys. She accidentally sat there and far too lazy to leave. "You sat on my friends lap while ranting about not eating yet you ate our food. Then something about soda"

Sakura spit out her drink on Jean. He was unlucky today. "Oh my cheesecake..." Levi thought he got through until she stood and shouted, "Ino! Where the flying fish is my blanket?! You owe me Blondie!"  
Levi gave up in the end. Sakura has a short attention span. She argued with Ino but eventually sat back down but near Levi. Levi slid his tray away from her. Sakura was eating a bowl of fruits, courtesy of Hinata.

"Ahem"

Sakura turned her head to the sound. She ended up a centimeter from Erwin's face. "Yes?" Sakura asked unfazed by closeness. "Do I have a sign on me that says 'chair'?" He asked politely and eventually look away as an 'accident' may happen. He saw the devious look on Jean and Oluo.

Sakura blinked her eyes then look away before her eyes landed on Oluo's bag. She grabbed it while Oluo glared at her. Unfazed, she dug through it and found what she needed. However, she found a piece of _'clothing'_. She pretended not to see it but she had a feeling who it was.

A piece of paper and a marker. She quickly wrote on it then got tape from Erwin's bag. She then delicately put it on his shirt, just below his collarbone. She pat it then went back to eating her fruits.  
He knew what it said.

"Sakura's chair" Eren read out loud and Erwin sighed. It hasn't been a week and he met a weirdo. He believes this is her way of saying, 'you're my bitch now'.

"So if someone other than me attempts to use you as a chair...I expect you to shove them...unless they are under 8. Only then will I allow it as so" Sakura explain to him.

Erwin blinked then looked to the others to see if this was real. The blonde duo were snickering while the jellybean duo looked at him in pity.

A guy with brown hair and upside down red triangles painted on his face, stopped to look at Sakura.

"Sakura! How could you? I thought I meant something to you" he exclaimed with a look of betrayal. '_Please do not be her boyfriend'_ Erwin chanted in his head as Sakura sitting in his lap while dangerously close to him. He did not want to deal with a jealous boyfriend on his first day at school. It has happen so many times and he usually didn't do anything. Most of the time, it is because of his friend Jean, which annoys Erwin quite a lot. Sakura scoffed at Kiba, she refused to acknowledge him. However she eventually responded back to him because he had 'that' look.

"I'm sorry Kiba but you have become boring to me. I no longer feel anything with you. The flare, the light, that feathery feeling in my chest is gone. I feel nothing when I kiss you more like, I find my time much well used eating sweets."

'_What the hell is happening?'_

"What does he have that I don't!? I doubt you have gone far enough with him to compared size" Sakura wanted to laughed so badly but her poker face was dominated at the moment.

"He made me feel special! Also who cannot resist such a sexy fellow like himself? I would be a fool not to claim him as mine" she clutched onto Erwin tighter to show...affection? She told Kiba, almost as if she actually in love with Erwin. It wasn't the case but she went with it. Her acting was rather convincing as the blonde duo seemed to believe her. Eren was sketchy about it and Lev knew fully knew what she was doing.

_'We came to the wrong school'_

"I promise Sakura that I can change! I am a much better choice compared to some blonde! He could be like Naruto for all you know"

"Hah, I choose my men well. I chose you right? I knew that you knew where to get excellent cake at! But the flare has officially died out. It's time for you to move on with your life!" Sakura told him in a calm manner in a loud voice. Everyone seem to ignore the duos spat (?) It confused the five as to why because they were demanding a lot of attention with their tone and volume of voice.

_'Okay, weird'_

Kiba looked like he was about to cry. He sniff, "we can still be friends right? I'll still bring food for you! Anything to be with you! Please Sakura!" He looked up hopeful. Sakura stopped eating then sighed a bit. Her bowl was set down on the table.

"Of course we can!" She jumped across the table into his arms, happily.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

They laughed as he twirled her around until he put down again. "In all seriousness, Naruto asked for you. Something to do about Sasuke" Kiba straighten himself. Sakura sobered up as well. "Oh alright. See ya Muttface! I still want the cheesecake" Sakura took her bowl and ran off to the hallway.

"What just happened?" Jean asked bewildered or a bit (a lot) confused. Kiba turned and smile, "Sorry I heard you were new and wanted to see your reactions. When there's new people, we tend to be dramatic-like. I've known her since we were in diapers. We aren't together, just close. I can see she claimed yet another property" he gestured to the paper on Erwin's shirt which Erwin proceed to take it off.

"She does that a lot but I was her chair for most of our middle years until she switched over to Gaara later Neji. No idea why but she does. It's normal which is why people tend to ignore our antics sometime. Anyway I'm off. Ino is going to kill me if I'm late again"

Kiba, as said, is Sakura's babyhood friend. He loves like a sister but likes to act like her sensitive boyfriend for dramatic effects. He is the guy who dates multiple girls but they eventually leave him due to Sakura. No girl likes when her boyfriend acts more romantic with his sister-like friend over them.

_**'If you can't handle the odd duo's dramatic relationship. How do you think you can handle their family? They are simply the lighter side of things'**_ as said by Shino, Kiba's childhood friend, once said.

They processed the information and came to a conclusion. _'This place is going be one big acid trip, in some sense.'_

It was confirmed when a friend of Sakura burst into the cafeteria. He yelled about youth and whatnot then proceeded to the hallways. A girlish scream came from another voice, further into the school. There was a lovely dovey couple, the other thing was, and it consist of two guys. There was next, a girl who came running into the room and left with a teacher behind her shouting, "Give me back that fire torch!" No more than two minutes later, a fight broke out between a pale black hair guy and a pudgy-like fellow.

Konoha High School is not just one of the most prestigious school in the country but it is one of the oddest one yet. It is mainly due to a certain pinkette who tends to get people moving to her melody.

These five were males from wealthy families. They are the eldest sons and expected to be prepared for anything. They had a slight feeling that their parents knew exactly what kind of school this is. Whether they knew about Sakura or not, is a mystery at the moment.

However, it would be unaware to them. The fact, Sakura is not of wealth. She is a girl who got into the school purely on brains. It may be the worst decision the school has made yet.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saiaku no kettei wa, kore made ni tsukurimashita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**Favorite. Follow. Review. It is highly encouraged.**

_:) Ja ne~_


	3. No Normal Monday Exists

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors.**_

**_Modern AU. Several characters may be OOC. It should be normal. Maybe._**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**(Previously)**

_Konoha High School is not just one of the most prestigious school in the country but it is one of the oddest one yet. It is mainly due to a certain pinkette who tends to get people moving to her melody._

_These five were males from wealthy families. They are the eldest sons and expected to be prepared for anything. They had a slight feeling that their parents knew exactly what kind of school this is. Whether they knew about Sakura or not, is a mystery at the moment._

_However, it would be unaware to them. The fact, Sakura is not of wealth. She is a girl who got into the school purely on brains. It may be the worst decision the school has made yet._

**(Currently)**

…

**Sakura's Class Schedule:**

**1****st**** Hour 8:00-8:56 Art Class (Sasori)**

**2****nd**** Hour 9:01-9:57 Pre-Calculus (Kakuzu)**

**3****rd**** Hour 10:02-10:58 Gym (Kisame)**

**4****th**** Hour 11:03-11:59 European History (Hidan)**

**Lunch 11:59-12:26**

**Homeroom 12:30-1:00 (Pein)**

**6****th**** Hour 1:04-2:00 English 2 (Itachi)**

**7****th**** Hour 2:04-3:00 Nursing 1 (Tsunade)**

**8****th**** Hour 3:04-4:00 Chemistry (Deidara)**

…

**_1****st**** hour 7:52 A.M Art Class- With Sakura_**

"Stupid Pig, stupid Muttface, stupid!-"Sakura got a book thrown at her. The chair made a loud _clack_ sound as it hit the floor. Sakura laid on her back, dazed. "Sakura, you may be the leader's sister but don't think I won't put you in the nurse's office so shut it"

…

Sasori Sabaku, a red haired man of twenty-six and an underling of Pein, Sakura's older brother. He is a stern, quiet and impatient person. If you're in his class, several rules must be followed or else.

Rule one: Once you entered his class, you are not allowed to leave until the bell is rung. Several people have actually ran out of his class on few occasions once the bell rang.

Rule two: Talk without permission, you won't have just red paint on your face.

Rule three: If you do not take his class seriously then you will be dropped—drop kicked.

Several girls wanted to be in his class because he was hot. Understandable but he found those kind of girls annoying most of all. He hated when the female would try to make accidents so they could be in close contact with him. They find out the hard way that Sasori is ruthless. He made several girls cried because they thought they could be cute in his eyes if they 'accidently' got paint everywhere. It doesn't work. It eventually spread that the art class teacher is actually a homosexual. They weren't wrong but he is bisexual. He just found women or female in general to be a handful. Sakura is the one who opened his eyes on it. When Sakura was younger, Sasori often babysit with another friend of his. Sasori is ten years older than Sakura so it wasn't completely odd. He babysit her since she was six to nine years old.

Sakura was a handful especially when she brought over her friends, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasori often complained, calmly and stoically, to Itachi about his younger brother. Sasuke's older brother was Itachi Uchiha. Nevertheless, he is reluctant to say but Sakura is like a little sister to him. A very annoying little sister who loves to use him and his friend as dress dolls.

Truthfully, she did this with everyone, even her own brother.

…

Sakura sat up after some time. Three more minutes before class started and she was not excited. Apparently the book knocked her out and her all so _lovey_ teacher decided to be a gentleman—he left her there and threw a handkerchief on her face. Nice teacher.

Sakura got up slowly and looked around. She saw her teacher still reading like it was no one's business. She put her chair back to normal and sat down. She sighed, "This is why I hate going to class early. Awkward~" she mumbled under her breath but Sasori looked up for a brief second then to his book. Sakura saw and it was his way of saying, _'shut up'_. She stretched her limbs outward and planted her forehead against the table.

The classroom is set up, symmetrically. Six tables in two rows lined up to face the front of the class. There was no desks but table with chairs. Easier, in terms of mobility. Most of the assignment require hands on because Sasori would be in one of his moods. Hence, no talking from him at all.

There is a maximum of sixteen students in his class. First hour, there are only nine students, which is why first hour is his favorite—sort of. All of his students are meant to partner up, at the beginning of the year. All of his students were paired up but Sakura. Sakura had one…had.

He transfer to another class as Sakura had the habit of making him wear dresses. For no reason either. She would pull it out of nowhere and make him wear it. Sometimes she would knock him out to have him wear it. No one blamed him. Sasori was forced to wear the dresses but only his first hour knows. If it ever got out about it. He might kill his class and it isn't a threat either. He would and make it look easy.

Nonetheless Sakura sits at a table by herself. It has been a month into Sakura's first year and she already scared away seven partners.

The sixteen year old pinky should be feared and kept at a distance. If you have not known her since the munchkin years then, you are in for the ride of a lifetime.

A minute before class officially started. Everyone was in class to avoid their teacher's wrath. No talking occurred unless permission is given. Sakura had her drawing pad and randomly drawing. Sasori called out row and stopped on _'Sakura Haruno'_. He said it twice before he throw a book at her head again and snapped her out of her trance.

"Why me?"

"Shut it. Alright, we have a new victim….I mean student" the class sweat dropped at their teacher's choice of words. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the new student. She tilted her head then look up as if she was trying to remember something, it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Introduce yourself brat" Sasori sat as he sat back into his chair. "Right…I'm Oluo Bolo, I transferred from Shingeki Prep. That's all" He introduced himself very shortly. Sakura fell asleep too. Sasori saw that and threw a football at her head again.

Sakura jumped up and looked around frantically, "What happened?" Sakura asked. Sasori looked annoyed and look like he was about to kill someone. Sakura pouted, "What? He took too long" Sakura pointed at Oluo who only sweat dropped. "Sakura, it only took ten seconds"

"What's your point?"

Oluo declared officially Sakura….annoying.

**_2****nd**** Hour 9:02 Pre-Calculus_**

"I find it funny that you are even qualified to teach math at all" Sakura scoffed with her arms crossed as her teacher wrote on the white board. He was the only math teacher that seemed far too advanced for them.

People usually just talk, small talk when he does this. The last time, one of the student talked too loud and their teacher was unable to focus. So he duct tape their mouth very firmly. The only other reason why everyone fears him is because Sakura said at the moment of the sealing duct tape.

"_At least he didn't seal your mouth by sewing it shut. Seen it so many times that I managed to pick up some skills as well"_

No one wants to hear anything bad-like from Sakura's mouth. A pretty voice, cheerful voice and she says the most messed up things ever. The only bad thing about that is, she is always right.

"I find it quite amusing that you manage to make it into my class" he retorted back. He kept his back to Sakura who sat in the front desk. He moved her there after she kept sleeping in the back. Funny enough though, he usually overlooks her sometimes despite her napping in plain sight. Sakura has one other friend in that class and he naps as well. He is the one where she picked up that bad habit.

Her pineapple head friend. "Shika-Shika, I'm hungry. We should go buy some chips at the vending machine" Sakura tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve.

…

Shikamaru Nara, 5'6, spiked hair in a ponytail and lazy. Another childhood friend of Sakura's and one of the other people who can handle her weirdness. Since she hanged out with him for a certain amount of time, a month, so she picked quite a lot of habits of his. Which is Sakura's skill, I suppose, she is easily influence, and it is not great. She spent part of her childhood dealing with a bunch of yakuza people. It explains a lot about her personality and the fact she is able to sew a wound closed at the age seven is enough said.

…

Shikamaru lifted his head slightly before turning it to the side. It only made her tug on his sleeve harder to the point, she got up and kicked him off his chair. As his chair fell to the side, she pouted at him as if it was his fault that she resorted to that. He only looked up at her, the noise silenced everyone and they all looked at them. Their sensei raised an eyebrow at them, he lowered his hand from the white board, and he held the black marker in hand then walked over to them. Sakura was straddling Shikamaru's waist, her hands clutched the front of his shirt as she shook him back and forth. He only sighed as he felt a little dizzy. He stop resistance long ago and he figured to go with her ways. It was better plus it didn't require energy as she would usually drag him from place to place. He hardly ever walk when he was with her although, he gets in unusual situations.

"Haruno"

"Great timing, do you have food on you? Shika-Shika is being lazy today and so am I. I rather-?" As she spoke, he crouched down and wrote on her large forehead. She stopped then she got hit over the head by him once he finished the job. "Ow~!" he went back to his desk and Sakura held her head. Shikamaru was laying there like it was no one's business until she got up. He got back up and sit his chair back up, then sat down. Sakura pouted as she nurtured her bump as she glared at her sensei.

"Now that the idiot has been silenced. We have a new student so welcome, greet, punch him, so on and so forth" He announced as the new student walked in but stopped to look at him when the, _punch him_, part was said. "What?" he asked and the sensei only waved him off before sitting down.

"I am Eren Yeager, 16, and I moved here from Titan City. Nice to meet you-"

"Where the hell is my food?! Shika! Someone stole my junk!" Sakura shouted, once she got over her bump, she decided that she was hungry and wanted to eat. She searched through her bag and she dumped out everything only to find no food in sight. "Sakura-"A bag full of books was thrown at their sensei. "Where is Hidan, Kakuzu? He's your bitch, isn't he? I want my food, now" Sakura shouted as she slammed her palms of her hands down upon the desk. Kakuzu pushed off the bag from him and he glared at Sakura who in return, glare at him as well. Sakura challenging Kakuzu is how most of their second hour tends to begin as. It is so normal that the people around them began to ignore it, although it is certainly interesting to watch.

…

Kakuzu Kurosaki, he prefers Kakuzu, 6'0, brown hair, and use to be a surgeon but reduce to teacher for unknown reasons. He has a record too, if that helps with guessing. Sakura is the only who knows his last name next to the leader. Sakura, as child, had a large curiosity in everyone and it used to be a problem. Kakuzu did everything from A-Z to hide any information on him from her. It didn't work, the main reason he hides it is because he didn't want Hidan to know and he loathes him. He is one of the people who mainly took care of Sakura and she is the only one that he allows to spend money on. It is a revolution for the stingy moneymaker. Hidan is supps jelly.

…

"Out"

"No, where is he?"

"Drunk, passed out, dead, hopefully"

"So harsh on your partner"

"It is not that type of partnership"

"Oh I am '_so'_ sorry, I forgot you two are in a more serious '_partnership'_"

Sakura put up her finger to do her air quotes. Kakuzu was feeling a tad annoyed. This is what happens when you hang around nothing but men and a little girl for most of your life, the only other woman he knew was Sakura's sister in law but she is non-talkative to him or the others. "He didn't come into work today so I assume that he passed out with some hooker" Kakuzu bit the inside of his cheek out of annoyance. Sakura sighed then looked to the window of the outside world, then a bird hit the window, and slid down the window slowly. Sakura mumbled and Kakuzu threw a ruler at her head to catch her attention, "Speak up, baka"

"I said, typical! Well at least I don't have to deal with him in History. I think he freaks out students with his medieval torture method and device lessons. You know if I hadn't been there last week. He would've used poor old Naruto as a subject. Man do I regret that day though. It hasn't been a quarter and he is already doing weird shit!" Sakura exclaimed and some of the students of Hidan had to agree with the weird pinky.

Eren looked confused and he looked back at the two. "Um?" he asked in hopes to gain their attention but it ended with Sakura throwing her arms up and sitting down. It is meant to stand for, _'you win'_. She crossed her arms looked away from Kakuzu who seemed satisfied. "Right, Furan boy, go sit on Sakura's left. Shikamaru sat on the left near the pathway.

The class had tables connected to the floor with cement, a large area as your desk. It's like a bleacher but with tables. The window were large and wide but locked to avoid Sakura deciding to jump out to leave the class. It happened once.

"It's um Eren" Eren corrected Kakuzu meekly. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him, "I mean Furan is fine!" Eren chuckled softly then slowly made his way to his spot. Sakura was leaning back on her chair and look up the space. "Um"

"Climb over"

"Huh?" He asked confused and he looked around to see everyone is ignoring them. He gulped and hoped his sensei didn't get mad at him. He climb on the table and got around then sat down. No one said anything so he assumed he was alright then he stepped on something. A crackle sound, he looked down and he saw the bag of chips. Eren looked to see Sakura who heard and saw. Sakura looked and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot that I hid it there because I was afraid that Choji would steal it"

Sakura chuckled and here she was thinking about throwing a chair out of the window.

**_3****rd**** Hour 10:23 A.M Gym- With Jean_**

"Heads up!"

A basketball was planted in Jean's face. He was off to the side as basketball or sports in general is simply not his thing. Sakura was the one who shouted out the late warning. Jean was knocked out onto his back. The girl, he was flirting with, eeped when she saw Jean get knocked back. Sakura winced when she came up to Jean. The ball was rolled off and a bruise began to appear in the middle of his forehead. Sakura looked at him and slowly backed off as she felt she didn't want to be yelled at yet.

"What the hell! Oi pinkie, get your ass back here" Jean immediately got on his feet and yelled at Sakura who was trying to sneak away unsuccessfully. She flinched and looked back with a sheepish smile. "Oops?" she put her hands up as saying it was an accident when in reality. It was meant to hit him. The girl he was flirting with was too shy and reserved to move away or stop him. Sakura saw the discomfort of her little Lily and decided. _'Hey, I should aim this ball at him even though Naruto is clearly in the opposite direction!'_ is her way of thinking. Hinata gave a small thanks to Sakura as she stood behind Jean and slowly inched her way of the danger zone. "Oops my ass, I know you purposely threw it at me, what is your problem?"

"…I have 99 problems but a bitch ain't one!" Sakura said, he only could sweat dropped, and she got pulled back into the game. Jean was not happy and he felt like throwing up.

"Pinky, you shouldn't throw basketballs at people. Even if they look like they have a horse face" their gym teacher exclaimed as Sakura guarded her spot under the basket. "I have no idea what you mean. I _love_ horses and I would _never_ do anything to hurt them _at all_" Sakura smiled brightly at her teacher who looked unconvinced. "So mean Kisa-chan" Sakura pouted, her blue-skinned buddy is assuming she meant to hurt someone.

"It's Hoshigaki-sensei when in class, Haruno" he told her as she completely blocked off one of the guy's path and stole the ball. She threw it across the court where Naruto stood like an idiot. It hit his head but it wasn't her fault that he wasn't paying attention. "Haruno? You called me Pinky earlier. You are so inconsistent Kisame"

Kisame could only sigh

…

Kisame Hoshigaki, 6'4, blue skinned, and blue hair. He is the only tallest underling of Pein next to Pein himself. Kisame is slightly older than Pein and a lot to Sakura. He has watched over on Sakura since she was born. He used to work for the Harunos, now Pein. He was basically Sakura's caretaker. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. It ranged from dress-up to shopping for clothes to buying certain items for monthly times. He stood out most of all and he would stand in line with pads, dark chocolate, and a hammer for some reason. He is number 3 with Konan as 2. He absolutely loves fishes and hates when people eat them in front of him. Oddly enough, Sakura is the only one who doesn't even though she'll eat anything. Fish is one thing she won't eat. He has taken her to aquariums of all kind when she was younger. Itachi was not interested in it back then or now, for that instance. Sakura is number uno for him

…

Half way into class, Sakura stopped and she sat over to the side. She spent about five minutes annoying Jean for no apparent reason. Kisame thought she might like him and felt like _accidently_ throwing a ball at him until he saw what happen next. Last thing said from Jean's mouth was, "I don't like short girls"

He was put into a painful position and his girlish scream caught the attention of everyone else who winced. Everyone tried, and tried to keep their attention away from him. With no one to help him, he fainted and Sakura kicked him away. He landed on the benches and she felt no reason to help him. Sakura's height is a no-no and an instant kill if mention at all.

Jean is unlucky today but lucky to not be in the hospital. Sakura ended up sleeping in the corner of the gym away from everyone. Her corner which she established at the beginning of the year.

A lot of people used to think she got special permission because she knew all of her teachers. However Konoha high school is not normal and the teachers are far from it. She isn't given permission, she takes it and the teachers know it. It is the same for some students. If you can stand against the teacher then you are almost allowed to do whatever you want. However the teachers know about Sakura and frankly, they find it a pain to deal with it so they leave her alone. Like every other student, only her childhood friends bother with her as they are used to it.

Sakura will tolerate some students but not all as she feels that they are annoying and completely utter jerks. Jean made it to the top, hooray!

You do not want to be number Uno on Sakura's list.

**_4****th**** Hour- 11:03 A.M European History_**

Sakura walked into class, just a little bit late and she found her teacher drunk, passed out on the desk. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw him. Some used to wonder, _'why does this school hire these kind of teachers?'_ Sakura groaned, Kakuzu lied to her and she was not happy. She would have turn around and left to make a scene in Kakuzu's room. However, it was in the math building. No need to run over only to beat a teacher up. Sakura slowly made her way over as she rather hope this period would pass over quickly.

_Crack_!

A chair broke and their teacher jerk awake. He looked around scratching his head to investigate the sound. His eyes were attracted to a bright pink in the room. "Sa-ku-ra-tan" he shouted across the room despite the fact that she stood five feet in front of him.

"Shut up Hidan!"

…

Hidan, 5'10, silver haired, and loves to drink. One reason why Sakura's older brother limited his contact with her. An easily influenced Sakura is a difficult thing to handle with. However he only likes Sakura as she is easy to mess with as everyone else tend to be a little stiff. Sakura, on the other hand, loathes him as he use to use her adorableness as a child to flirt with women. She rather avoid him but she unfortunately has his class. He only met her through Kakuzu as he got annoyed with the fact that Kakuzu kept ignoring him. A little fact: one time Sakura got kidnapped under Hidan's watch. Sakura was calm even when he broke down the door, threw a knife through the first guy's neck, broken an arm making it twist in an odd way, and proceeded to murder another set of guards with a pen. No idea how he got it in the middle of the fight but he did. Sakura is easily influence, remember that, since that day, she has taken to a sadistic side. Her brother beat the crap out of Hidan the following day. Who wouldn't? A beloved pinky, sweet and innocent, loved to play with her Onii-san one minute then the next, it flips. She now enjoyed seeing people in pain or in suffering.

…

She shouted and so, the period was spent with the two arguing and it ended with them playing with cards. How it got there is a no brainer. It is the usual thing for them to do. They argued, let loose their anger on a poor student, went to a competition then made up, got bored, and decide on cards.

"Got…any fives?"

"Gold fish"

"….What the hell are we doing?" Hidan threw his cards down onto the desk between them. He had no clue as to why they were bothering with a game of goldfish. What was he 8?

Sakura shrugged, she threw her cards down as well, the game was over and now class is about to be over as well. "No idea, looks like today was a pretty easy day…until I get to Onii's class then it will be hell for the fifty six minutes of that hour" Sakura let out a loud yawn as she stretched out her limb. She was previously sitting crisscrossed on the chair as they played. Hidan sat with the chair backwards. Now he was rocking back and forth with it until Sakura noticed. A small smirk was on her face then quickly concealed. She waited for the right moment.

Then _bwoosh_, she kicked the chair leg from under the desk and Hidan landed on his back with the chair on top of him. A loud _clack _came from the chair hitting the floor and thump from Hidan's body. It was followed by a loud _riiiiiiiiiinnnnnng._

Sounds of a pair of feet running away at full speed. Sakura snickered when she saw Hidan's bewildered face and shock as the information tried to process through his brain.

In the end, he yelled, "Sakura!" which could be heard through the school. This is how lunch is usually commenced and it wouldn't be a Monday if it didn't start the week with Hidan's shout.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genzai no yona nani no getsuyobi o aint no arimasen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_Sorry for lack of chapters. Summer laziness kicked in._

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Very much encouraged! **

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
